nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The River of Oto (2008)
English | publisher = The House Publishers | date = June 22 2008 | editions = One (1st) | genre = Fiction > Fantasy, adventure | mediatype = Print (hardback) | pages = 25 pp | previous = | next = none so far }} The River of Oto is a 2008 Lovian fantasy short story by Lars Washington and an adaptation of the famous The River of Oto from 1929 by James M. Jackson. It is published by The House Publishers. Content 1st Chapter Once apon a time, not that long ago, lived a man called Oto. Now Oto had done battle with the most fearsome creatures that you could ever encounter. He has fought the Deckchairs of Demascus, the Pancakes of Pancrea and the invisible, untouchable, unnoticeable monster which didn't exist. Oto was now on his way on his trusty steed when a Fairy suddenly appeared in-front of him. His horse collapsed in shock at the sight. I was sent to find the most accomplished and beloved hero of the land exclaimed the Fairy. Unfourtunately he wasn't in so we chose you instead. What!!! shouted Oto in such a high tone voice that it would break glass even though there was none around. You must find the River of Oto said the Fairy. How do I do that? asked Oto. Use your eyes of course my friend..., the Fairy replied and after that the fairy vanished into thin air. Then he walked into a forest. At first, he could hardly see anything because it was very dark in the forest. The canopy, (the upper layer of the trees) kept the sunlight from reaching the forest floor and lianas made it difficult to walk through this dense wall of darkness surrounding him. High up in the trees, he heard the wailing cries of the lemurshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemurs with their large, reflective eyes and sees the angry Gibbons http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gibbon defending their boundaries with vigorous visual and vocal displays. He realized many animals were watching him registering every movement he made. It was freightening and he hoped to find the River Oto soon. 2nd Chapter Our hero Oto has been wandering around now for days and days, without even being able to find something decent to eat. His stomach is empty and the few berries he picked from the trees seemed like drops on a heated iron plate. His courage slowly vanished and instead of the brave fighter whom he has been since childhood, spectators would see a shadow of a sad person, head down, watching his feet and the moss carpet from the forest he tries to explore, searchine for the River of Oto the Fairy has been telling him. And then, suddenly, what does he see? Is this a Fata Morgana or is this reality ? Water, water, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaater, he murmurs silently as he bends down and starts drinking from the heavenly liquid he had not been able to taste for several days now. A few seconds later he falls asleep and the animals of the forest silently watch and guard him. At dawn, shortly before the moon would shine above all creatures, the sweet smell of honeysuckle brings Oto back to his senses. As he opens his eyes, he sees how a turtle is watching him and how a snake is watching the turtle, ready to attack..., but on a branch of a large tree, a falcon is watching the snake ... As soon as he gets up, the idyllic scene is over and Oto (wisely) decides to lit a campfire to keep the wild animals at safe distance. Suddenly he realizes the turtle had not been watching him, but the basket filled with different kinds of fruits that somehow was placed next to him. Oto starts eating and does not stop before the entire basket is empty. Tomorrow will be another day, and as he found the River of Oto, the Fairy wanted him to look for, he feelt confident more exciting things will happen. After litting the fire, he settles on the moss and falls asleep again almost instantly. 3rd Chapter Goldday, the fairy being sent out by the Fairymother to find this year's Hero, is a lightfooted, blondhaired beautiful creature leaving a fragrance of roses wherever she turns up. She is the youngest and prettiest of the maiden fairies and saw daylight on June 21, the first day of summer. Therefore she was given the name Goldday by her Godmother. It is said that each year, during the month of June, Goldday appears to a human being, fulfilling her fary task to enlighten the most accomplished and beloved Hero of the land. Unfourtunately the chosen Hero was not in this time and the fairies had to pick a straw to chose someone else. So, when Goldday approached Oto, she was rather shocked by the bewildered looks of this human being whom she had to bring the news to find the River of Oto. Anyway, no time to loose as yet, she would gently guide Oto and take care of him from a safe distance. That was, when Oto fell asleep, Goldday looked around and wished a basket full of fruit to gently drop next to newly appointed hero. And there it was, a giant bamboo basketweave with the most exotic tropical fruits one could imagine. The mamey sapote, mango, orange, papaya, pineapple, and sapodilla appetizingly displayed on the floor of the forest immediately attracted the animals. At first, there was the turtle moving slowly towards the display of yummiyummi, then there was the snake suddenly waiting for her catch and then there was the falcon, waiting for the snake... But Goldday is very well aware of the dangers luring behind every tree and mistically keeps away the animals with her bright eyes focused on them. When Oto wakes up, she disappears silently the whay she came, leaving a fragrance of roses and a billion of questions to Oto who after eating the selection of fruit, suddenly falls asleep (again), embraced by Morpheus. Bewitched ??? The next morning Oto wakes up with a terrible headach. He walks towards The River of Oto to drink and as he bends down to the water, he sees his image miroring in the river, with next to him, Goldday smiling at him. Oto turns his head to look at her but does not see anything. He looks back into the water and sees her image again. He then realizes she is waiving at him, asking to join her. Without any hesitation Oto jumps into the water and never has been seen back again. For sure he is a real Hero now, the Hero of the Fairies hiding in the forest and in The River of Oto, living happily everafter ... But there is this other myth, saying that Oto, during heavy winterstorms evades from the depth of The River of Oto and comes ashore, only to admire the forest and to listen to the many sounds of nature. It is being said Oto enjoys listening to the thunder and the rain, watching the lightnings striking the water. No reason for him to being afraid, ghosts need not to be afraid, nothing can harm them (anymore). Reception The Lars Washington short story was very well received by the Lovian press. The Noble City Times, Lovia's largest newspaper, wrote the following on The River of Oto: :... This short story by Lars Washington is a creative and original reprise, with some actual elements and a good reconstruction of the old book. The cover itself seems to be an artwork too, and already received many good criticism.''Source: The Noble City Times, June 24 2008. ''Sides magazine wrote: :''... Washington managed to keep enough of the original elements and to insert enough new and creative elements, resulting in a juicy and exciting mix. It is clear Washington has both the spirit and the creativity, though his style is not at his best yet. ...''Source: Sides, June 29 2008. The book was rated four out of five stars, a great rating. References and notes See also * Lars Washington * The River of Oto (1929) nl:De Rivier van Oto Category:Book